Interruptions
by silverdragonlaura
Summary: Austria tries to get rid of Chibitalia's hiccups. refering to Chibitalia as "she" since it is Austria's pov


This Idea came to me after my hiccups kept me awake from sleeping :c

I hope you guys like it xD

**Interruptions**

His skilled hands danced across the keys of the piano, fingers working their magic over them. The sounds echoed from the instrument across the elegant room, lit by the sunlight seeping through the windows. Roderich had his eyes closed, concentrating on the song he was playing, listening carefully.

Every note produced a sound, it would resonate and dance in the air,

"hic"

The notes mixing beautifully together,

"hic"

…almost as if the wind sang a song…

"hic"

Err… like….

"hic"

Roderich missed a key, making a sound he hadn't made since his younger days first learning the piano.

He turned, scanning the room for the source of the sound-

"hic!" …and there it was again. He looked over to a corner of the room; and saw his little maid, holding a broom in her tiny hands, silently sweeping up the room- "hic!" her small body shook a little bit with that sound. She stopped for a little bit, took a deep breath, then continued to sweep up once again. Roderich watched the maid try to sweep up, the little squeak she made every few seconds seemed to startle her.

He sighed and walked up to her, a small frown on his face. The little brown haired maid turned to him and immediately recognized that look on his face as displeased. She began to speak,

"I-I'm sorr- *hic* y d-did you need *hic* something? I'm sorry I distur- *hic* ed you.." Before she could continue with her frantic little pleads, he interrupted with his question "Feli, why are you making those sounds?"

The little maid clenched her tiny fists against the apron she wore over her light green dress, "I-I don't- *hic* know, they just- *hic* I can't *hic* stop." tiny tear drops formed at the corner of her eyes, bottom lip trembling a little bit.

Roderich sighed and knelt down a little to her height, "Feli, are you feeling well? Are you sick?" The maid looked at him, then began to shake her head "I-I'm not sick, but I*hic* can't stop making *hic* noises…" Roderich furrowed his eyebrows a little, "Well they should go away soon, hiccups don't last very long." The maid looked down at her feet for a moment, then whispered in a small voice, "But they've *hic* been here *hic* since mor *hic* ning…"

He blinked, _'Hiccups can't POSSIBLY last that long can they?' _he stood back up and observed his maid again, her lips were closed tight to try to prevent more hiccups from escaping. "Maybe we should try to get rid of them" "You know *hic* how to?" Roderich nodded, "There are many ways to get rid of hiccups, We can try a few, I'm sure that they will go away easily." The little maid smiled a little, "I really*hic* hope so."

HE HAD TRIED EVERYTHING. Roderich was sitting on the couch now, a headache beginning to form. He rubbed at his temple "hic" … it was THAT sound again. He closed his eyes, frustration beginning to show.

He had tried giving her water, which only made her want to go to the bathroom more often. She would sometimes drop the cup because of the hiccups.

He tried startling her, (which of course, he felt bad about) but it only caused her to cry and hiccup louder. He had to hold her in his arms until she calmed down.

He had told her to hold her breath, which only caused a slight panic attack on his part when he realized she wasn't breathing for a while.

If anything, he somehow made it worse.

He opened his eyes, Feli was sitting on the plush carpet, staring down at the ground, body jumping a bit with each hiccup.

He sighed and sat up again, trying to think of new ways of getting rid of her hiccups, by now, the sun was already causing a low orange-pink glow; he spent his entire day trying to cure his maid of the hiccups. "Feli… do you mind getting me something for a headache?" The little maid nodded and ran off, small footsteps were followed by those annoying hiccups. He sighed again and sat at his piano, once again reaching for the keys. He might as well get some time with the piano while she was gone.

He began to play again, much like before the sounds floated through the room.

The rhythm was just right, each key played its note perfectly, and the sound was as lovely as ever.

He had his eyes closed now, only concentrating on the song. Finally his fingers reached the last few keys, and the song was over.

Roderich opened his eyes. The room was now darker, only small rays of sunlight still peeking in the window. He turned and was almost startled by his maid, standing there with a glass of water for him.

"Th-that was really pretty~" she said, the small voice squeaking with delight. He took the glass of water from her, as he began to sip from it, he suddenly realized, "Feli, did you stop hiccupping?"

The maid blinked at him, opened her mouth, closed it again. She made a small face, as if she was thinking hard about it, "I-it looks like they stopped!"

Roderich looked at her, "what did you do to get rid of them?" Her little hands played with the ends of her apron. "I don't know, they suddenly stopped."

He huffed a little bit, _'after all that trouble, they decide to stop on their own.' _He turned and began to walk out of the room, the little maid trotted after him. "Go to sleep Feli, it's already very late for you" the maid nodded "Y-yes, I'll go now~" she bowed a little bit, and then ran off to her own room.

As soon as he heard the door to her room shut, Roderich shook his head a little, and walked to his own bedroom.

The piano room was now dark, only the stars and moon stared into the room, reflecting the light off of the many water cups on the floor.


End file.
